


We Ran Away

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father Holmes A+ Parentng, Feelings, Female Sherlock, Girl Sherlock, He just sucks I guess, May become Sherlock/Mycroft IDK, Sherlock raises Eurus, Toddler Eurus, fem!lock, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Ever since Violet Holmes died in childbirth with Eurus two years ago, Siger has blamed her. Sherlock, Eurus's now sixteen year old sister has raised her; indeed Eurus calls her mummy. When Siger's tenuous grasp on right and wrong slips away even further, and Sherlock finds herself and Eurus in danger she takes her and runs to London, to the one person she knows she can count on--her brother.Siger didn't particularly want them there--but he didn't say they could leave.Despite the phrasing of the summary, this is Sherlock's POV, mostly and could eventually become Holmescest. I haven't decided.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mummy?" Eurus whispered, poking Sherlock in the cheek.

She stirred, with a smile. Eurus wasn't her biological child, but Sherlock was her mama, having changed every diaper and fed every bottle and now started potty training, which she suspected was the reason she was being woken. "Yes, love?"

"I need the toilet."

"Okay, ducky." Sherlock rose swiftly, catching her sister's hand. She opened the door peeking both ways, knowing no good ever came of bumping into their father this far past five pm. 

After, she helped Eurus wash her hands and opened the door, only to come face to face with their father. Quickly but subtly, she brought Eurus around behind her.

"Father," she greeted, though she found something eerie about his gaze. He looked murderous, and though Sherlock had deduced that he would get worse, and had noticed last week that he was getting worse, it was disconcerting. There was a far cry between putting yourself in the way of a swift backhand that caught you in the kidney and being looked at with pure loathing and homicidal intent. "I'll head back to bed now."

She breathed a sigh of relief when he swept into the en suite and slammed the door behind him.

She tried for a smile, "We've got to get you to nursery in three hours, but you can spend the rest of the night in my bed, how does that sound?"

After that encounter, Sherlock had known, without question, that she couldn't leave Eurus alone. She tucked her sister in, then began packing some bags. The diaper bag was kept always ready to go, and so she stole into Siger's study for her birth certificate. Deciding that altering an existing document is simpler than forging, she grabbed Eurus's birth certificate as well. She also grabbed a few hundred pounds, because plans go awry. Anything could go wrong, and if it does, she will need resources. She tossed all of it into the diaper bag where Siger had not once in his life looked, and then packed clothing, spare toothbrushes, a favored plush toy of Eurus's and her own comfort object from childhood, suspecting she would want it. She hid them carefully underneath her bed. When Siger finally snapped, and she had been sure by then that he would, they would be ready.

Sherlock dropped Eurus off at her daycare and headed to school. Eyes followed her as she sauntered into the building and inwardly, she rolled her own. No doubt there was another new rumour about her, but it mattered very little. She had suspected already that she would only attend this school for eight more days--maybe fifteen depending upon how the diplomat meeting that was to happen the next week went, exactly--and in the meantime it soothed her to know that the students and she simply couldn't understand one another. They were dull, jealous and easily offended. She had bigger things to worry about than their feelings. 

That evening, Siger surprised her. Nothing surprises her and she had chided herself, because it meant that she wasn't paying close enough attention. At some point after finishing off the scotch, whiskey and brandy and chugging absinthe, Siger had decided that Eurus was possessed by the devil.

"An exorcism will sort it right out!" He declares, almost grandly and Sherlock nearly drops her glass of water.

"Eurus isn't possessed."

"But she is!" He pressed determinedly. "She must be."

"Why must she be possessed?" Sherlock asked, hoping she will be able to reason with him. 

"She's unnatural! She killed Violet, and the longer she stays here the more--" he trails off.

"Women die in childbirth, sometimes," Sherlock stated calmly, feeling, at that moment, anything but. "It does not mean their children killed them."

"But that is merely part of the pattern. Can't you see it? Her presence causes unnatural thoughts."

Had he meant that he wanted to murder Eurus? Sherlock would not have it. "If you dare go near her-"

"Not _her_." He said, tone disgusted and Sherlock, uncharacteristically, found herself confused. _He wants to murder me?_

Then he had touched her face, gently. She froze, as did the blood in her veins, forcing herself not to recoil in disgust because that would only infuriate him, but she knew then he didn't want to murder her. She forced her voice to come out even, though she could taste her heart in her throat, "I think I shall retire to sleep. I've to leave early tomorrow morning." She locked her door behind herself and Eurus.

They left that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock dressed swiftly and with Eurus in one arm and their bags on the other, she quickly made her way to the train station. She hunched and limped a bit and let people make their own assumptions--that they were looking at a woman who was running from an abusive partner. If anyone later connected her to possible missing posters, they'd only be more determined not to turn her over, she hoped. She was heading to London, but she'd go about it the long way to throw off anyone searching for her. She planned to switch trains in Bristol and Surrey, and then taxi to London from White chapel. At each stop she would take thirty minutes to change her appearance, and Eurus's as much as possible. No caution was too much. All she had to do was reach Mycroft.

Mycroft liked to say he had a 'minor role in the British Government' but the truth was once she explained the situation to him and he took her in she'd be untouchable, at least as far as the law was concerned. Those on the other side of it could always be hired for a price, but she'd outsmart them easily. She only hoped her brother would listen to her. The plan was perfect so long as everything went as she intended it. If not, well, that was what contingency plans were for. However, she reflected, carefully chipping off the ink on Eurus's birth certificate, there was a reason the contingency plans were not plan A. They could survive on 15 pounds a week until she could get a job, but it wouldn't be easy, nor would it be Sherlock's idea of giving Eurus a good childhood.

It would be better than Siger, but still.

At Bristol she took a makeup brush and gave herself the appearance of a black-eye. It would garner sympathy as she appeared to be making an escape to and from Surrey, and make her look too tough for scuzzbags to screw with in White Chapel and London. No decent cabbie would ask her a lot of questions, either. 

Oh, she hoped this would work. She no longer knew Mycroft and could not predict him, but if necessary she could still deduce him. 

By Surrey, she was questioning her wisdom. She hadn't thought it through well enough; hadn't planned quickly enough because she had intended to have another two weeks. She'd allowed fear to control her and fled for selfish reasons. 

By the time she arrived at White Chapel she was terrified.

By London she decided fear was useless and it was too late now. 

By the time she knocked on her brother's door she felt so calm as to be empty.

"Sister mine," he had said when he saw her, "do come in. Both my sisters, in fact. I presume there is a story."

The emotional dam collapsed and she nearly wept with relief, "_Thank you_," she said emphatically, and from her it was nearly the same thing.

"I'll get some tea."

When he returned with it, Sherlock and Eurus were both asleep on the couch. It would keep, he decided, spreading a blanket over them.

"In the morning then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, sister mine." Mycroft greeted her as she rubbed her eyes blearily, shifting Eurus in her arms.

"Mycroft." She greeted. They sat in silence for a moment, Mycroft sipping his tea, Sherlock petting Eurus's hair.

"He's losing his grip." She told him. "He threatened Eurus. I am concerned for our safety."

He'd noticed, of course, that she did not explain why her safety is threatened. The lack of elaboration had clearly been deliberate, but if he was going to help her-- and all he ever wants to do is help her--then he needed to know the truth. 

"Why is your safety in question? In what manners has he threatened Eurus?"

"He claims she is unnatural and seeks an exorcism for her. He claims that she has induced in him unnatural thoughts. About me. He despises her, Mycroft. He'd kill her."

It'd been a lot at once, and he plucked a cigarette from his pocket, offering his sister one. She waved it away, gesturing to the toddler in her arms. He knew then that something more happened, and once she felt acclimatized he would pry it out of her. For now, however, it had been sufficient information to be getting on with

Their father must come nowhere near Mycroft's sisters. After all, he so hates when people mistreat what belongs to him, and he hates it especially when people hurt those he cares for, and no blood connection will save Siger Holmes from learning this lesson: 

You don't fuck with Mycroft's precious people. 

* * *

Siger discovered them gone, finally. It took him a day, for as deep into his canters as he was these days, a stampede of elephants could have charged the lawn and he'd never know it, but the cook presented a dinner for three and his daughter's did not join him. He felt furious at the indignity of having to go fetch them. Surely Sherlock was old enough to know better. Both rooms were empty and when he'd flung open the closets, much of their clothing was missing. He stormed the restroom and found toiletries gone. He'd chosen not to bother checking for missing money or documents. Sherlock would not have gone without them.

"I've to make a few phone calls," he informed the cook and butler upon his return. "Please keep this warm for me."

His first phone call was to his son, who his daughter has always trusted. He denied all knowledge of their flight or whereabouts. It had sounded like the truth, but it hadn't felt true, and Siger decided that if his son would not help him, so be it.

He made the second call. "Got a job for you. It pays well. Interested? Good."


End file.
